finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dream for Spira
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF X heroes }} A Dream for Spira was a continuous quick-play Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. New features *'Concurrent Raid battles': This was the first event to introduce concurrent multiplayer Raid battles. Up to four teams of two units apiece (down from five in the beta period) can battle together against one of two preselected bosses, or go solo to test the party's strengths against the same. Each battle has its own set of rewards, plus additional random drops and bonus items for participation. Scenario For the better part of a thousand years, Spira has been under the on-again, off-again curse of the entity called Sin. Equally existing as long has been the dream that one day, the curse will be dispelled for good. Many have tried to bring peace. All have failed, simply giving up or dying in the attempt. Jecht, a wandering drunkard and former star blitzer, dreams of a brighter future for his son, but must atone for his arrogant, abusive, and self-serving ways. While in prison, he is recruited in the struggle against Sin. Ten years later, it falls to Jecht's son, Tidus, to search for him when he has disappeared. Suddenly ripped from the world he knew, Tidus dreams of following his father's blitz legacy, even as he cannot forgive his father for the suffering brought upon him. When he learns of Sin's renewal and Spira's suffering, he turns his focus to helping Yuna achieve what her forebears have thus far been unable to. Yuna, too, dreams of following in her father's path of nobility. But there is another, whose dreams of grandeur may send Spira spinning further into chaos, and he will use any means necessary to further his warped plans. Yuna and her companions must put a stop to him before it is too late. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=S.S. Liki |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Sinspawn Echuilles |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Kilika Woods |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Sinspawn Genais |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |classic 4=Mushroom Rock Road |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Sinspawn Gui |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Macalania Temple |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Seymour |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 1=Highbridge |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Seymour Natus |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |elite 2=Mt. Gagazet - Cavern |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Sanctuary Keeper |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |elite 3=Dome |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Spectral Keeper |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |elite 4=Airship, Part 1 |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=54 |elite boss 4=Left Fin Right Fin Sin's Core |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x2 |elite mastery 4= x10 x10 |elite 5=Airship, Part 2 |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Sin |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x2 x10 |elite 6=Flaming Dread + |elite stages 6=2 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Ifrit Bahamut |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x5 x10 |elite 7=False Prophet ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seymour Flux |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Glimpse of Hope +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=60 |elite boss 8=Yunalesca |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Threads of Truth Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Sinspawn Echuilles, Sinspawn Geneaux, Sinspawn Gui |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Lord of the Summit + |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Sanctuary Keeper |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=More than a Dream ++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Tidus |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer the Magus Sisters - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Sandy, Cindy, Mindy |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Magus Sisters - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Sandy, Cindy, Mindy |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Ultima Weapon Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Ultima Weapon |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Ultima Weapon Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Ultima Weapon |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events